Loom
|publisher = |designer = Brian Moriarty |artist = Mark J. Ferrari Steve Purcell Gary Winnick |composer = Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky George Sanger Eric Hammond |engine = SCUMM |released = January 1990 (DOS Floppy Disk) 1991 (FM-Towns CD-ROM) 1992 (DOS "Talkie" CD-ROM) July 8, 2009 (Steam re-release) |genre = Adventure |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = DOS, Mac OS, Amiga, Atari ST, FM Towns, TurboGrafx-16, Steam |media = 5¼ inch Floppy (6) 3½ inch Floppy (3) CD-ROM (1) Download |requirements = |input = }}Loom is a graphical adventure game originally released in 1990. It was both developed and published by Lucasfilm Games (later called LucasArts) and was the fourth game to use the SCUMM adventure game engine. The project was led by Brian Moriarty, a former Infocom employee and author of the classic text adventures Wishbringer (1985), Trinity (1986) and Beyond Zork (1987). In 2009 the game was released for digital download on Steam content delivery system. Gameplay A departure from other LucasArts adventure games in many senses, Loom is based on a serious and complex fantasy story. With its experimental interface, it eschewed the traditional paradigm of graphical adventures, where puzzles usually involve interactions between the game character, the environment, and multiple items the character can take into their possession. Loom gameplay centers instead around magical four-note tunes (drafts) that the protagonist, Bobbin Threadbare, can play on his distaff. Each draft is a spell that has an effect of a certain type, such as "Opening" or "Night Vision". Drafts can be learned by observing an object that possesses the qualities of the relevant draft; for example, examining a blade while it is being sharpened gives the player the "Sharpening" draft. Some drafts can be reversed by playing their notes backward, so the "Dye" draft played backward becomes "Bleach", while others, such as the "Terror" draft, are palindromes and can not be reversed in this manner. The player's abilities increase over the course of the game, with more and more powerful drafts. At first, only the notes C'', ''D and E'' are playable, but by the end of the game ''F, G'', ''A, B'', and high ''C are also available. Loom was also the first game to follow the LucasArts Game Design Philosophy, which states that the player will never be killed or forced to restart the game and won't have to "spend hours typing in synonyms until they stumble on the computer's word for a certain object" (see guess-the-verb). The game can be played at three difficulty levels, each with slightly different hints. For example, the "Expert" level does not mark the distaff and is played solely by ear. In the original version, the expert player is rewarded with a graphic sequence that does not appear in the two other levels. The DOS CD-ROM version, however, shows a much shorter version of this sequence to all players. Drafts Drafts functioned in much the same way magic spells do in traditional adventure games, but with the caveat that Bobbin can use them as often as he pleases, so long as he is in possession of his distaff (for spinning the threads that make up the draft) and the object or creature being affected by the draft is susceptible to it. Drafts take the form of musical note sequences on the C major scale. The note sequences of most drafts change each time the game is played, and thus have to be learned as part of the game. Bobbin is initially capable of spinning drafts with the notes C, D and E. Often, drafts can be heard by Bobbin, but he cannot repeat them as he lacks the necessary notes. As the game progresses, further notes are added in order, finally reaching C D E F G A B C'. Bobbin learns the note sequences for drafts in several different ways, for example by reading books or listening to others spin. The sequence of notes used in the draft can be played in reverse, which often provides the opposite effect of the original draft. The great Loom on Loom Island is capable of echoing the last draft spun in its presence, with the sole exception of any drafts Bobbin spins himself, which was a necessary game device in order to ensure the player does not become stuck by forgetting a recently heard draft. There are quite a few drafts Bobbin can learn. Story Prologue ]] The events of the game are preceded by a 30-minute audio drama, included with the original versions of the game on audiocassette tape. It is established that the Age of the Great Guilds arose when humans once again tried to establish dominion over nature. The world of "Loom" is not defined in relation to ours, but many hold that it happens on Earth in a greatly distant future, since the game takes place on the date 8021. People banded together to form city-states of a common trade "devoted to the absolute control of knowledge, held together by stern traditions of pride, and of fear". The humble guild of Weavers established themselves as masters of woven fabric, though they eventually transcended the limits of cloth and began to weave "subtle patterns of influence into the very fabric of reality". They were persecuted for these acts of "witchcraft", and purchased an island far off the mainland coast, which they called Loom, after the great loom that was the symbol of their Guild. Lady Cygna Threadbare is introduced as a bereaved mother who begs the Elders of the Guild of Weavers to use the power of the Loom to end the suffering of the Weavers. Their numbers are failing and their seed is barren. The Elders Atropos, Clothos, and Lachesis, who is named after Greek mythology's three Fates, reprimand Cygna, telling her that it is not their place to play gods. Cygna, despite their warnings, secretly assumes control of the Loom and plants one gray thread. She inadvertently draws an (unforeseen) infant out of the Loom, incurring the wrath of the Elders. She surrenders the child to Dame Hetchel, the old serving woman, and accepts her fate. The Elders cast the "Transcendence" draft on her, transforming her into a swan and banishing her from the pattern (the name Cygna is the feminine form of swan in Latin). Hetchel names the child Bobbin and cares for him as her own. Bobbin grows up ostracized from the rest of the Guild. The Elders note that the presence of his gray thread has thrown the pattern into chaos, and the Loom foresees the very unraveling of the pattern. For these reasons, the Elders ban him from learning the ways of the Guild until a decision can be made on Bobbin's seventeenth birthday ("until his coming of age seventeen years hence", as it is described in the game's Audio Drama). Hetchel, however, defies the Elders and secretly teaches him a few basics of weaving. This is where the game begins. Plot On his birthday, Bobbin is summoned by the Elders in order to determine his fate. But after they punish Hetchel with the "Transcendence" draft for educating Bobbin, a swan comes. She casts the "Transcendence" draft on all the villagers, transforming all the Weavers except Bobbin into swans who leave through a rift in the sky. Hetchel, who is now a cygnet, tells Bobbin that the swan who visits him every year on his birthday came to save the Weavers from the Third Shadow that is about to cover the world. Bobbin then moves on to find the flock. On his way, he meets other guilds and has several adventures. Eventually, he encounters a Cleric who is after the Scrying Sphere of the Glassmakers, the swords of the Blacksmiths, and the products of the Shepherds. The Cleric claims the Weaver's distaff to rule the world with an army of the undead, thus fulfilling the prophecies. By playing the draft of "Opening" on a nearby graveyard, he tears the fabric of the universe apart and allows an entity called "Chaos" to enter. Chaos kills the cleric and summons an army of undead to destroy the earth. Bobbin reclaims the distaff from the dead cleric and heals many of the tears in the pattern, along the way helping many of his previous acquaintances, who were hurt or killed by Chaos's army. Finally, he battles Chaos, who is striving to take control of the great Loom on his native island. The battle ends as Chaos kills his stepmother using draft "Unmaking." It is hinted, however, that it is still possible to save Hetchel, as "one feather still remained intact." Bobbin then destroys the great Loom using the same draft. He is joined by his mother and the other Weavers and is told that one half of the world will be ruled by Chaos while the Weavers will stay in the other half and that with time, they may gain enough power to challenge Chaos again. Bobbin casts "Transcendence" upon himself, and with the aid of his mother and the other villagers in their swan forms, he flies away, carrying the ripple across the world. His friends watch the flock of the swans flies away; it remains unclear whether Bobbin has left them in Chaos's realm or has saved them. Sequels Originally, Loom was to be the first game of a trilogy. Aside from the "cliffhanger" ending, the game contained several other hints pointing toward a sequel—for example, one of the "scrying spheres" the player can find shows a scene of a volcanic eruption, which does not occur in the game, but can be caused by Temblor, one of the several unused spells listed in The Book of Patterns. The two sequels planned were titled Forge and The Fold, starring Bobbin's friends Rusty Nailbender and Fleece Firmflanks. These sequels would wrap up open plot-threads and bring closure to the open ending of the original game, with Chaos eventually be defeated. However, Loom's original development team were now all working on other projects, and as Lucasfilm Games was a small company at that time, no one else could be found to do it; and so, they were canceled. In a letter to the abandoned fan-made Loom sequel Chaos, Brian Moriarty detailed the following regarding his intended sequels:http://mage.berlios.de/board/viewtopic.php?p=26#26 ::Loom was conceived as the first game of a fantasy trilogy. The second game, Forge, would follow the adventures of Rusty Nailbender as he tried to regain control of the Forge, which was hijacked by Chaos in the first game. Bobbin was going to appear every now and then (as a swan) to offer help and advice, kind of like Obi-Wan Kenobi in Empire [The Empire Strikes Back] and Jedi [Return of the Jedi]. At the end of Forge, Rusty drives Chaos out of the Forge, but not before the gentle land of the Shepherds is conquered and nearly destroyed in a terrible battle. (The floating Forge ends up falling directly onto the Shepherds' pastures.) ::The third game, The Fold, followed the adventures of Fleece Firmflanks, who teams up with Rusty to resist the evil forces that are camping in the Shepherds' territory. Bobbin again offers occasional help and advice. At the climax of the game, Bobbin, Bobbin's mother, and Hetchel return to Earth along with the entire Guild of Weavers, and all of the other Guilds join for a final challenge to Chaos. Working together for the first time, their combined magic banishes Chaos back into the Void, and the healing of the world can begin. Rusty and Fleece get married, and Bobbin becomes the head of the Guild of Weavers. ::Contrary to popular belief, the Loom sequels were not abandoned because Loom didn't sell well. Loom has sold more than half a million copies in various formats since it was published in 1990. The reason the sequels weren't made is that I decided I wanted to work on other things, and nobody else wanted to do them, either. Brian Moriarty gave another, somewhat different account of potential sequels in the 2006 ACG interview: ::Loom wasn't actually written with a trilogy in mind. But after it was finished, there was vague interest in continuing the story. In discussing this possibility, I imagined two sequels. ::The first was tentatively called Forge. It tells the story of Bobbin's friend Rusty Nailbender, whose home city (the Forge of the Blacksmiths) was enslaved by Chaos near the end of Loom. Rusty becomes the leader of an underground movement to overthrow Chaos, together with Fleece Firmflanks of the Shepherds and new characters from the other Guilds. Bobbin appears every now and then as a ghostly swan dispensing mystical advice, an obvious nod to Obi-Wan Kenobi of Star Wars. The story climaxes in a terrible battle that nearly destroys the world. ::The third game, The Fold, is about Fleece Firmflanks and her attempt to unite the shattered Guilds in a final, desperate effort to banish Chaos. Near the end of the game, when the cause appears hopeless, Bobbin and the Weavers swoop in like the proverbial cavalry to save the day. The Loom of the Weavers is remade, reality is healed, and peace is restored to the Guilds. ::But this was all just talk. I was busy with other projects, and nobody else felt strongly enough about the games to make a commitment. So Forge and The Fold never got made. Technical overview Loom was originally published for DOS on floppy disk with EGA graphics and was later ported to the Amiga, Atari ST, Macintosh and TurboGrafx-16 systems. While the TurboGrafx-16 port held slight graphic improvements these versions remained much the same. Loom was re-released on CD-ROM for the FM Towns computer in 1991 with enhanced VGA graphics and a new digital soundtrack. This included vastly improved 256-color graphics. Dialogue and scenes remained unchanged from the previous version. In addition, it featured a digital audio soundtrack with alternate versions of tracks played (and looped) after the regular versions had finished. The third and final version of Loom was released on CD-ROM for DOS in 1992. The graphics were largely a continuation of those used in FM Towns version but with some minor improvements in some areas of the game. It also featured an entire re-recorded musical soundtrack and full voiceover; this was the first "Talkie" SCUMM game made. However, this version had largely revised and rewritten dialogue. According to the designers, the dialogue was edited for lack of space—a single CD-ROM can only hold about 80 minutes of uncompressed audio data. Some features were cut from the previous FM Towns version, such as multiple solutions to puzzles, many of the close-ups during dialogue and some sections of cut-scenes. Brian Moriaty has stated that he believes the FM Towns version to be the definitive version of Loom but fans of the game remain divided. A rather persistent and common misconception about Loom is that author Orson Scott Card helped make the original version, based on the fact that his name appears in the credits. Card says on his website that this is untrue and that Moriarty put his name into the credits based on a brief conversation they had prior to the release. Card did, however, help Sara Reeder shorten and revise the game's dialogue for the 1992 CD-ROM re-release. Availability Due to a licensing agreement with (now defunct) Mindscape, the DOS CD-ROM version is no longer available; until 2006, the DOS floppy disk version could be bought from LucasArts and then patched with a download from Home of the Underdogs, an abandonware website. Unfortunately, there are currently known issues with the Underdogs' patch and audio synchronization. All of these versions of Loom can now be played on a variety of different platforms using the ScummVM virtual machine, although the FM Towns version currently suffers from a few audio-related problems and has several graphical glitches. The voiced CD-ROM version of Loom was re-released for digital download on Steam in 2009 and Mac in 2010. Steam community members have since provided a simple method to play the FM Towns version with a Steam copy of Loom. Music The in-game music consists of excerpts from the Swan Lake ballet by Tchaikovsky, as arranged for MIDI by The Fat Man. These are played from the disc on CD versions; other versions having sequenced music. While supporting the PC speaker and AdLib, the original EGA game originally lacked built-in Roland MT-32 support. A form included in the package could be mailed to Lucasfilm Games as an order for an extra game disk providing MT-32 support which was later also released as a downloadable patch. This disk also came with an additional overture which was played prior to the opening cutscene. Package contents The original package offered an audio tape with a 30 minute audio drama that explained the nature and history of the Loom world, and the circumstances of Bobbin's birth. The game is a direct continuation of the story. The drama was enriched by original music composed by Jerry Gerber. Most of the actors of the audio drama reprised their roles for the "Talkie" version of the game. It was the first commercial cassette to employ Dolby-S noise reduction. Side A of the tape was encoded for standard Dolby-B playback; side B had the identical program encoded for Dolby-S. The package also offered an illustrated notebook, The Book of Patterns, supposedly belonging to apprentice weavers in the game world. Its purpose was to optionally note there the drafts that could be learned, as well as describing some that were not seen in the game, with interesting tales related to each draft. Each description also included a staff and four spaces in which to record the four respective notes of the draft. Due to the random nature of the drafts, however, it is highly advised that any noted drafts be written in pencil since their exact threads changed from game to game. It also acted as a form of copy protection; the original disk versions would ask players for the notes of a particular draft in the book at startup. If the player doesn't enter the correct notes, the game would exit back to the operating system. Reception The game was reviewed in 1990 in Dragon #159 by Hartley, Patricia, and Kirk Lesser in "The Role of Computers" column. The reviewers gave the game 5 out of 5 stars. Game Rankings gives Loom a combined rating of 75% based on six professional reviews. The most repeated criticism of Loom is the short length of approximately two and a half hours of game-play. Appearance in other media ]] As was typical for LucasArts, several other games referenced the Loom characters and storyline. A character from Loom (Bishop Mandible's assistant, Cob, spelled Cobb in Monkey Island) is inside the "Scumm Bar" in The Secret of Monkey Island, dressed as a pirate with a badge on his shirt that says "Ask me about Loom", and will happily divulge marketing information when so asked. An identical seagull appears in both games (as well as LeChuck's Revenge), and Guybrush can say "I'm Bobbin. Are you my mother?" on two occasions. This seagull also makes an appearance in Day of the Tentacle. In the third Monkey Island game, The Curse of Monkey Island, Guybrush can mention Loom's supposed unpopularity after being captured by LeChuck. In the VGA remake of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure, a painting in the vault of the Brunwald castle features a beach that appears as scenery in Loom. The NES version of Maniac Mansion features a broken record titled The Soundtrack Of Loom. References External links * *Loom - A Computer Game Masterpiece from LucasArts *An interview with Brian Moriarty *Brian Moriarty Interview, Adventure Classic Gaming, 2006 *Loom Game Guide *FM-Towns screenshots, unused graphics and other miscellany from the game, via http://home.comcast.net/~ervind/ Category:Video Games Category:Media